The Memory Girl
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Sayu has the ability to see a Pokemon's memories through her parents have used this gift for their own greed. But with the support of her friend, Petilil, she makes a break for freedom. Complete, One Shot. Written for the Indigo League Challenge.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon Series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon Series and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for the Indigo League Challenge. I have to write a fic that's between 1,000 and 1,500, mine is 1,234 words, with the prompt hard and within an hour, I wrote it in 55 minutes. Also written for the One Million Word Comp.**

**The Memory Girl**

Long fingered hands softly and carefully scooped up the yellow centered pink lotus flower and positioned it in long straight brown hair. Tired brown eyes looked in the mirror as they double checked the position of the lotus flower only to find it perfect. A tired sigh escaped soft red lips as she stared unblinkingly at her reflection in the mirror.

'Why do I have to do this for, why do they make me use my power like this for?' Sayu thought as she slowly lowered her hands down onto her lap and gripped the fabric of her pink and purple kimono 'Why can I not go on a Pokémon journey for like the other children my age do?'

A soft rattling in the Pokeball that hung around her slim neck caught Sayu's attention. Her expression softened as she carefully took the small Pokeball off of its small link connecting it to the black cord around her neck and pressed the white button causing it to grow in size. Lifting the Pokeball up to her lips Sayu placed a loving kiss on top of the Pokeball causing the rattling to stop and pointed it at an empty space a few feet away.

"Come on out Petilil," Sayu said with fondness in her voice as a bright red flash came out of the Pokeball and the small green bulb Pokémon appeared in front of her.

"Pet! Petilil!" the Petilil cried out happily as it made its way over to Sayu and climbed into her lap.

"How are you doing today my dear friend?" Sayu asked, her sadness and exhaustion gone slightly at the sight of her only friend, "Are you ready for another day of telling people about their Pokémon's memories?"

Petilil looked up at her trainer with a worried expression on her small face, concern for her human shone brightly in her eyes. Petilil wished that she could do something, anything for her precious friend but most of all Petilil wished she could help her trainer become free for her parents and do what she always dreamed of doing. Travelling around the region while making lots of friends and creating her own garden centre with the help of humans and Pokémon. Deciding that there was only one thing she could do to help her trainer at the moment Petilil shook her body madly and only stopped as a healthy green leaf floated down from her head and landed on next to her.

With wide surprised eyes Sayu watched as her little friend picked up the fallen leaf in her lips and offer it to her with the most biggest hopeful eyes that Petilil could muster, Sayu could not say no. Sighing softly Sayu gently took the leaf off of Petilil before looking it over, much to Sayu's happiness this one was larger and healthier then the last one meaning that not only her precious Petilil was growing stronger and getting close to evolving it also meant that she had been doing a good job in looking after her green Pokémon.

"Thank you Petilil, this will definitely help me to become refreshed," Sayu said with a happy smile which only grew in size as Petilil let out a happy squeal and jumped up and down on her lap.

Lifting the leaf up to her lips Sayu ignored the bitter taste from the leaves and took small dainty bites and chewed carefully while making sure to savour every single bit, this was a precious gift from a dear friend. As she ate the leaf from her precious Petilil Sayu's mind wandered as she stared at herself in the mirror. Large bags under the eyes hidden by makeup, too pale skin from not eating enough or sleeping enough, brown eyes shone with the need to be free and to fly away into the freedom of the blue sky only for her to feel like a trapped Talonflame in a cage of a cruel trainer.

"I have to do something, this cannot go on forever," Sayu whispered softly as her Petilil looked up at her curiously and listened, "If this goes on I fear for my safety, who knows what sort of people might come looking for me...my parents greed and want for money has already caused them to stop thinking of me as a daughter, they now think of me as nothing more than a way to earn even more money...what should I do Petilil?"

Petilil let out a comforting sound and rubbed its small body against Sayu's as it offered support and comfort. Trying to think of an answer to her trainer's words Petilil looked up at the clock only for a sudden thought to hit hr like a ton of Snorlax's. It was nine in the morning, Sayu's parents had gone to work in the next town over and would not come home until late that night. Petilil grinned happily, it would give Sayu the time she needed to get everything together, tell Officer Jenny just what her parents had been doing before quickly disappearing on her Pokémon journey.

Sayu let out a cry of surprise as Petilil suddenly jumped off of her lap and headed towards her bed. Frowning in confusion Sayu opened her mouth, intending to ask just what had gotten into her friend only for Petilil to disappear under the bed. There was only one thing that Sayu kept under her bed and that was a bag full of everything she would ever need for a Pokémon journey along with everything precious to her that she did not wish for her parents to get their greedy hands on.

" Petilil, what are you up to?" Sayu asked in confusion as she slowly stood up, not wanting to rip her kimono, "Did something frighten you? Are my parents back early?"

Sayu listened and waited for an answer only to get a mumbled sound that she could not quite understand. Frowning in confusion and wondering just what her Petilil was up to Sayu made to kneel on the floor only to freeze when Petilil came out from under her bed with the strap of her packed bag in its mouth.

"Petilil?" Sayu asked as she took the heavy load from the Pokémon, "What are you doing with my bag?"

Petilil let out a cry as she jumped up and down madly before running up to her trainer and giving Sayu's kimono a harsh tug before turning and running to bedroom door. With wide shocked eyes Sayu looked between her Petilil and her packed bag as understanding flashed in her eyes, she did not need her special powers to see a Pokémon's memories to know what Petilil was trying to tell her.

"Why not?" Sayu asked as a rare true smile came to her lips, it wasn't a hard choice to make, "I can't keep on going like this and today is just as good as tomorrow."

Taking a deep breath Sayu placed her bag over her shoulders before following Petilil out of her bedroom with the intension to make herself some food for the journey before heading out on her biggest adventure.

Today was the day she would stop being 'the memory girl' for trainers and helped her parents get rich. Today was the day that she followed her heart and Petilil into the bright future that she had only ever dreamed of.

**The End.**


End file.
